Coup de foudre
by Marluuna
Summary: Un pairing assez étrange : Ken L'Arc en ciel et Jaejoong DBSK ... Si si, c'est possible : . Une rencontre fortuite et des sentiments immédiats.


**Lilys ayant validé cet écrit par un commentaire positif, j'ose le poster ****. Dans la catégorie 'pairing impossible', j'avoue que là elle m'a gâté en me demandant un Ken (L'Arc en ciel)/Jaejoong (DBSK). J'entends déjà les cris de protestation :D. Pour être parfaitement honnête, au début je me suis dit **_**« j'y arriverai jamais ! »,**_** tant ces persos n'ont rien à voir et puis même, Ken-sensei est un Dom Juan alors bon :D… Et figurez-vous que je me suis prise au jeu à travers ce petit OS (qui aura sûrement une suite d'ici pas tard) à tel point qu'en cours d'écriture, le pairing ne me paraissait plus si impossible que ça. Comme quoi !**

**Donc voilà, à la base il fut écrit pour ma Lilys (ou Litsu-chan) adorée de moi, c'est sa fic donc le but était que cela lui plaise, c'est pourquoi je m'y suis appliquée. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira à vous aussi, lecteurs que j'imagine nombreux :D**

**(et bisous à ma Litsu-chan de moi ! **** )**

**Coup de foudre**

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je m'en souviens jusque dans les moindres détails. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Comprenez-moi : pas uniquement beau au sens de désirable –bien qu'il le fût, évidemment-. Beau au sens de… presque trop pour être vrai ? Là, vous vous dites que c'est moi qui en fait trop, pas vrai ? Pourtant je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas spécialement romantique, pas particulièrement passionné, et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, pas trop impulsif non plus. Je me définis comme étant un 'monsieur tout le monde' qui essaie juste de vivre sa vie fidèlement à ce qu'il pense, sans trop se monter la tête. Tout cela pour dire que certes, je me retourne dans la rue quand je croise une belle personne, on est tous pareil. Mais jamais encore ça n'était allé aussi loin.

C'était un matin où j'étais à une terrasse, occupé à boire un café. Comme quoi le hasard ou le destin, au choix, devait être de la partie car n'étant pas du matin, ça ne m'arrive jamais de petit-déjeuner. Et encore moins dehors. Ce matin là, il faisait beau, j'avais envie. Aujourd'hui encore je me demande pourquoi. Je devais me sentir des âmes de poète –décidemment, je ne devais vraiment pas être moi-même-, car j'observais les gens, le ciel, les oiseaux… Je me sentais assez bien, me réjouissant à la perspective de retrouver mes camarades un peu plus tard pour une solide séance de répétitions. Et parmi les conversations des autres clients, une se détachait des autres pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que la voix que j'entendais ne parlait pas japonais. Or quand tout le monde autour de vous le parle, on repère plus facilement une autre langue, cela se détache. La seconde, c'est que cette voix était grave et basse, presque un murmure tant c'était doux à l'oreille. Je me suis retourné mais derrière moi, il y avait simplement une jeune femme. A droite, deux lycéennes qui papotaient gaiement… Ne restait plus qu'à gauche, où une personne était au téléphone. C'était bien ça. Sa cigarette se consumait lentement dans son cendrier et le café qu'un serveur lui apporta sembla le laisser indifférent, tout occupé à sa conversation qu'il était. Impossible de voir son visage, vu qu'il était tête baissée et que la visière de sa casquette masquait presque tout. Sauf sa bouche. Une bouche assez pulpeuse d'ailleurs, à tel point que je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si je n'avais pas plutôt affaire à une jeune femme. Ce point m'intriguant, je continuais à l'observer. Par curiosité.

Et j'eûs la certitude que malgré ces lèvres qui auraient pu me tenter si je n'avais pas fait attention, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme. Ne serait-ce que vue la façon dont il se tenait, à moitié avachi sur sa table… Sa carrure également. Sans être une force de la nature, ses épaules larges pouvaient difficilement être celles d'une femme. Ceci étant et malgré sa veste ouverte, il avait la taille et les jambes fines. J'acquis la certitude que plus jeune, quand il était moins costaud que cela, le prendre pour une femme devait se faire une fois sur deux. Et encore, je n'avais pas vu son visage à cet instant.

Enfin bref. Je préfère regarder les filles, tant qu'à faire. Naïvement, je crus que ça en resterait là et je me reconcentrais sur mon café qui devait être moins chaud et plus facile à boire maintenant. Je grimaçais. Bouillant, encore. Je sortis une cigarette et essaya de l'allumer pendant 5 minutes avant de me rendre à l'évidence : mon briquet avait rendu l'âme. La poisse. J'aurais pu demander à droite, mais il s'agissait de lycéennes, normalement elles auraient répondu par la négative à ma requête. Alors je me tournais vers ma gauche pour demander au jeune homme et tout en l'apostrophant, je me rappellais qu'il parlait une autre langue -du coréen, vu que j'avais compris qu'il remerciait la personne, et c'est bien tout ce que je comprends à cette langue !-, peut-être ne me comprendra-t-il pas ?

_Excusez-moi ?_

Il avait fini son coup de fil et il soufflait sur son café qui fumait encore bien. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait souffler comme ça jusqu'à épuisement, le café fumerait encore... Je ne sais pas, ça doit être la marque de fabrique de cet établissement, que de vouloir brûler ses clients... Il se tourna vers moi, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il m'avait compris. C'était peut-être juste un réflexe. Néanmoins j'enchaînais :

_Auriez-vous du feu, s'il vous plaît ?_

Je mimais le geste, au cas où... et vu son demi-sourire, je compris qu'il devait parler japonais, qu'il avait bien perçu ma demande et que mes gestes en plus étaient inutiles. Je pris le briquet qu'il me tendit, et alluma sans difficulté ma cigarette avant de lui tendre de nouveau son briquet. Et comme il avait relevé la tête et qu'il me regardait, je pus percevoir la totalité de son visage pour la première fois. Et franchement, ce fut un choc, en quelque sorte. Je disais tout à l'heure que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau... C'était cela. Chaque détails de son visage, déjà séparément attrayants, s'inserraient dans un tout qui au final faisait de cette personne quelqu'un à qui à mon avis, on avait du mal à dire 'non'. Ses yeux furent ce qui m'intrigua en premier. Il faut dire que je regarde toujours les gens dans les yeux, c'est un excellent moyen pour les sonder et les connaître. Et c'est plus franc. Ses yeux en forme de pétales de fleur recélaient un regard des plus vifs. Je les croyais capables d'être durs ou bien chaleureux... Il avait un visage très expressif de toute façon, un de ceux sur lesquels il est facile de lire. Il avait les traits si fins et les lèvres si roses et charnues que mon impression antérieure loin de s'estomper, se renforça : il était très androgyne. Avec le reste de sa personne et sa voix, impossible de douter qu'il soit un homme... Mais avec simplement son visage, c'était autre chose.

Son regard changea. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et ses yeux me détaillèrent. Et je vous jure bien que je ne suis pas le genre à baisser les yeux le premier, et encore moins à être gêné facilement... Mais pourtant, son attitude m'embarrassa. Son regard perçant et intense me donna envie d'être ailleurs. Là où j'aurais normalement dû demander s'il y avait un problème, je perdis tous mes moyens. Moi ! Moi qu'il est impossible de faire taire, voilà qu'aucun mot ne voulait venir, un comble ! Et d'un coup, la stupeur se lit sur son visage et il eut un mouvement de recul tandis qu'il s'écria dans un japonais presque parfait :

_Ah ! Je sais qui vous êtes !_

C'était donc ça ? Il m'avait reconnu, mais il n'était pas sûr... En un sens, j'étais rassuré : je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait, ou si j'avais quelque chose sur la figure ! Je souris. Il était très surpris de me trouver là, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec un fan hystérique qui allait pourrir mon moment de tranquillité, je le sentais. Je hochais la tête en guise de confirmation, confiant. A dire vrai, sa bobine me disait vaguement quelque chose aussi. Non, pas sa tête ; ça, je m'en serais souvenu. Plutôt… Sa démarche, et quelque chose en lui ; comme une impression de déjà vu…Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je le rencontrai, cela j'en étais certain. Je mis un doigt devant ma bouche pour lui demander de baisser le ton, quelques curieux s'étant déjà retournés. J'allais comprendre plus tard que c'était moins par désir de ne pas être reconnu et ennuyé, plutôt que de ne pas troubler ce moment que nous partagions. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, semblant comprendre parfaitement de quoi il était question. Il s'assura que personne ne venait à notre rencontre et adopta un ton plus bas :

_Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer… Pardonnez-moi, je sais qui vous êtes, mais j'ignore votre nom._

Il ne se voyait pas m'appeler familièrement par mon seul prénom, quand bien même avait-il les codes des formules de politesse. Je souris, surpris de le voir si calme. Il me regardait simplement, me parlait dans le même ton… Visiblement sa découverte à mon sujet ne transformait pas son attitude. Un bon point pour lui. Evidemment, ignorant jusque là son identité, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était parfaitement à même de me comprendre.

_Kitamura Ken. Enchanté._

_Kitamura-san, d'accord_, enregistra-t-il pour lui-même. _J'aime ce que vous faites, vous et le reste de votre groupe… Mais c'est un compliment un peu simple, comparé à c__e que l'on doit vous dire à chaque instant_, acheva-t-il en riant, embarrassé.

Timide. En un sens, il me rappelait quelqu'un que je connais bien. Il avait ce côté réservé et maladroit dans ses propos, et en même temps il dégageait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, je devais bien l'avouer, me faisait ressentir comme une boule dans la gorge. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été troublé par qui que ce soit. Je peux me vanter d'avoir la répartie adéquate pour ne jamais être pris en défaut. Pourtant, cet homme-là… L'idée ne me plaisait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je le regardais, comme si chaque détail de son visage me fascinait un peu plus. J'aurais presque voulu lui dire, en réponse à ce compliment, combien il était incroyable. Mais cela ne se disait absolument pas, et encore moins à un homme… que l'on vient de rencontrer, qui plus est. Le cœur est bien plus rapide que l'esprit, il faut le savoir. Le mien avait tout compris, et semblait-il, il attendait amusement que ma tête veuille bien s'y résoudre. Comme si mon cerveau refusait de nommer ce qui à l'instant même, faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, je voulus me lever. M'en aller, rejoindre mes amis et faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser porter par de vulgaires sensations générées par la première personne venue. Ca n'est pas moi ! Pourtant, j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Tout comme je ne pouvais me lever et partir. Ce doit être durant cette infime seconde que ça s'est joué en moi.

_Non, c__'est… gentil_, dis-je mécaniquement.

J'avais envie de le complimenter moi aussi. Et ce n'était pas les raisons qui manquaient. Mais pour ne pas paraître étrange, je choisis un domaine plus neutre :

_Vous parlez un japonais excellent._

_Merci, mais c'est parce que pour le moment c'est simple… J'ai plus de mal parfois._

_Vous l'apprenez depuis longtemps ?_

_Deux ans maintenant._

_Deux ans ! C'est excellent, tout de même ! Vous pouvez être fier._

Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais quand le serveur repassa pour voir s'il nous fallait autre chose et lorsqu'il nous vit en pleine discussion, il nous incita à partager la même table. Probablement pour un gain de place. Et commença une discussion des plus animée. Il me parla de son pays que je connaissais très peu bien qu'il fût tout près… De sa venue au Japon et des visites qu'il entreprenait, même si je compris qu'il était ici pour son travail… En fait, je reste incapable de dire exactement de quoi fut faite la majeure partie de notre discussion. Pourtant je suis bavard et intéressé, et je l'écoutais vraiment… Mais parfois, je n'entendais plus les mots. Juste sa voix grave qui semblait les murmurer, sa main fine qui tournait inlassablement sa cuillère dans son café, son autre main qui ayant enlevé sa casquette, passait machinalement dans ses cheveux toutes les deux minutes… il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais il était terriblement attirant. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait à présent. Rien aux picotements qui parcouraient mon échine, à cette sensation de malaise et de bien-être en même temps, rien à la chamade qui prenait mon cœur… Rien du tout. J'aurais juste voulu que ce moment dure indéfiniment. Il n'y avait que nous. Malgré la rue, les gens, il n'y avait que notre table. La peur que je ressentie durant ce temps serait difficile à décrire avec des mots. Je refusais formellement cette idée, si loin de moi qui avait toujours été connu pour avoir une femme à chaque bras, d'ordinaire. Mais il est des évidences contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Sans qu'il ne se passe autre chose qu'une simple et banale discussion, voici ce qui m'arrivait. De minutes en minutes, et bien qu'il aurait fallu me torturer pour que je l'avoue à voix haute, il semblait évident que je tombais irrémédiablement amoureux de cet inconnu.

La sonnerie de mon portable me fit l'effet d'un réveil après une nuit marquée par un rêve ou un cauchemar si réel qu'il vous tourne la tête. Je le sortis de ma poche en m'excusant. Mes doigts tremblaient, j'eus du mal à décrocher. La voix de Tetsu, visiblement impatient, me parvint de loin :

_Ken-chan, tu te fous de moi ? Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend ! Tu pourrais prévenir !_

_Désolé… _murmurais-je d'une voix si blanche qu'il dût croire qu'il m'était arrivé malheur.

_Ca va ? Pardon, je m'inquiétais ! Tu n'as rien ?_ s'alarma-t-il.

_Non… Enfin oui, je vais bien. Je… J'arrive._

_Ok. On t'attend._

Je regardais ma montre. Une heure, il était gentil… J'étais plus en retard que ça en réalité. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je regardais mon interlocuteur qui avait poliment détourné le regard tandis que j'étais à ma conversation.

_Désolé… Je suis attendu._

_Bien sûr¸c'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir pris de votre temps._

_Non… C'était très agréable…_

_Bon travail, alors, _me lança-t-il gaiement.

Quelques instants plus tard, je repartais en direction de notre lieu de répétition. Le cauchemar perdurait. Même au bout de la rue, même loin de lui, j'y pensais encore. Chaque pas qui m'éloignait m'était douloureux. Je haïssais l'idée que ce moment d'une grande douceur soit désormais révolu, et encore plus l'idée que jamais il ne se reproduirait. Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé, et j'étais bien sûr que cela me manquerait. Je me retournai vivement. Je voulais le revoir. Peu importe le prétexte, il fallait que je le revois, peu importe dans quoi je m'embarquais ! La table était vide. Il était parti, j'aurais dû le savoir puisqu'il rassemblait ses affaires quand je m'étais levé. Il était retourné à sa vie, sans doute nullement chamboulé comme je l'étais. Je voulais le revoir et je n'en avais pas le moyen. Et je ne connaissais même pas son nom…


End file.
